Hergé
Georges Prosper Remi (* 22. Mai 1907 in Etterbeek bei Brüssel; † 3. März 1983 in Woluwe-Saint-Lambert bei Brüssel), bekannter unter dem Namen Hergé, war ein belgischer Comic-Autor und -Zeichner. Sein Pseudonym ergibt sich aus seinen französisch ausgesprochenen und umgedrehten Initialen, „RG“. Hergés bekanntestes und umfangreichstes Werk sind die Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi (im Original Les aventures de Tintin), die er von 1929 bis zu seinem Tod schrieb und zeichnete. Andere Serien, die Hergé zeichnete und textete, sind Jo, Jette und Jocko, Stups und Steppke (Quick et Flupke) und Paul und Virginia. Mit seinem Werk beeinflusste er die Comic-Kultur in Europa wie kaum ein anderer. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Georges Remi wurde am 22. Mai 1907 in Etterbeek geboren. Seine Eltern, Alexis und Elisabeth Remi, lebten in Brüssel. Er wuchs in einem stark konservativ und katholisch geprägten Milieu auf. Seine vier ersten Schuljahre fielen in die Zeit des Ersten Weltkriegs, in dem Brüssel von den Deutschen besetzt wurde. Georges, dessen Vorliebe für das Zeichnen sich bereits zeigte, kritzelte schon in der Grundschule auf die Ränder seiner Schulbücher Bilder der deutschen Soldaten. Dennoch war er ein ausgezeichneter Schüler. Im Jahr 1920 wechselte Georges auf Wunsch des katholischen Arbeitgebers des Vaters an die katholische Schule „Saint-Boniface“. Jeder Tag wurde mit einer Messe begonnen und die Lehrerschaft bestand vollständig aus Priestern.Peeters, Benoit: Hergé. Fils de Tintin, Paris 2002 Für Georges Remi begann damit der Eintritt in ein katholisches Milieu, das für seine weitere Entwicklung von enormer Bedeutung war. Dieser Effekt verstärkte sich noch, als er kurz darauf auch der Association des Scouts Baden-Powell de Belgique, einem katholischen Pfadfinderbund, beitrat. Viele europäische Länder lernte er in verschiedenen Sommerlagern kennen. Seine Arbeit an den Comics war später stark geprägt von der Ethik der Pfadfinderbewegung und seinen frühen Reiseerlebnissen. Hergé sagte im Nachhinein über seine Kindheit: „Sie ... war gänzlich unbedeutend und in keiner Weise ein poetisch verklärtes Paradies“.Numa Sadoul: Tintin et moi, editions Casterman, 1975, Seite 60 Arbeit als Comiczeichner Im Februar 1923 veröffentlichte Hergé seinen ersten, noch mit Untertiteln versehenen Comic, Die Abenteuer von Totor, im Pfadfindermagazin Le Boy-Scout Belge. Hiermit begann sein Aufstieg als Zeichner innerhalb des katholischen und konservativen Lagers. Georges wurde Mitglied des Movement d’Action catholique und trat der Association catholique de la Jeunesse belge (A.C.J.B.) bei. Er kam damit in Kontakt mit katholischen Jugendorganisationen, die sich gerade im Laufe der 1920er und 1930er Jahre immer weiter radikalisierten.Conway, Martin: Collaboration in Belgium. Léon Degrelle and the Rexist Movement 1940–44,London 1993, S. 8]. Georges machte hier die Bekanntschaft von Personen wie Léon Degrelle und Raymond De Becker, die später bereitwillig mit den deutschen Besatzern kollaborierten. Die Bekanntschaft ging sogar so weit, dass Hergé sich bereit erklärte, Bücher Degrelles (Histoire de la guerre scolaire, 1932) und De Beckers (Le Christ, roi des affaires, 1930 und Pour un ordre nouveau, 1932) zu illustrieren. Nach dem Realschulabschluss 1925 arbeitete er bei der katholischen Zeitung Le XXe Siècle, wo er sich zunächst aber mit einer einfachen Verwaltungsstelle beim Abonnementservice begnügen musste. XXe Siécle war eine in den klerikalen und konservativen Kreisen der Großregion Brüssel oft gelesene Zeitung, die einer radikalen Wandlung unterzogen worden war, seitdem Pater Norbert Wallez mit der Führung betraut worden war. Der Pater war ein großer Bewunderer Mussolinis und seines faschistischen Regimes, seitdem er von diesem im Oktober 1923 auf einer Italienreise persönlich empfangen worden war Assouline, Pierre: Hergé. Biographie, Paris 1996. Wallez’ Persönlichkeit schlug sich deutlich in der politischen Ausrichtung des XXe Siècle nieder, wie folgendes Zitat belegt: „Man ist hier nicht nur Juden, Kommunisten und Freimaurern gegenüber feindlich eingestellt, das versteht sich von selbst. … die Zeitung vertritt eine Denkweise, die allem kritisch gegenübersteht, was mit Politik, Geld, … und generell mit Modernität in Zusammenhang steht.“ . Nachdem er 1927 seinen Militärdienst absolviert hatte, übertrug ihm 1928 Norbert Wallez die Verantwortung für die Kinderbeilage Le Petit Vingtième des Le XXe Siècle. Er begann, Geschichten im Le Petit Vingtième zu illustrieren, was ihm erste Anerkennung im Verlag brachte, ihn aber nicht zufriedenstellte. Er beschloss, im Stil der amerikanischen Comicstrips mit Sprechblasen eine eigene Geschichte zu zeichnen. So erschien vom 10. Januar 1929 bis zum 8. Mai 1930 im Le Petit Vingtième das erste Tim und Struppi-Abenteuer Tim im Lande der Sowjets. Das Album erschien auf direkten Wunsch des antibolschewistischen Wallez. Hergés Hauptquelle stellt das Buch Moscou sans voiles (Moskau ohne Schleier) von Joseph Douillet dar. Douillet gab ein stark antikommunistisch verzerrtes Bild, das sich auf Hergés Comic übertrug. Der Kritiker Michael Farr meinte hierzu: „Eine seiner größten Schwächen liegt in der starken Abhängigkeit von Douillets geradezu absurd tendenziösem Buch, das im Grunde genommen Hergés einzige Quelle darstellte.“Michael Farr: Auf den Spuren von Tim & Struppi, Carlsen, Hamburg 2005, ISBN 978-3-551-77110-0. Tim im Lande der Sowjets zeigt einige Passagen, die aus heutiger Sicht ein nicht übertriebenes Bild der Zeit des Stalinismus zeichnen. Ab Januar 1930 veröffentlichte Hergé dort in Stups und Steppke (original Quick et Flupke) den ersten Comic einer weiteren Reihe, die die Abenteuer zweier Straßenjungen aus Brüssel schildert. Viele Jahre produzierte er diese vergleichsweise unerfolgreichen Einseiter parallel zu den langen Geschichten mit Tim und Struppi. Deren zweites Abenteuer, Tim im Kongo, gilt heute als ebenso umstritten wie der Erstling Tim im Lande der Sowjets. War es beim einem die strikte Verteufelung des Bolschewismus, so ist es hier der Kolonialismus, der bis heute ein ungutes Licht auf das Album wirft. Wieder hatte Norbert Wallez großen Einfluss auf das Werk: Er brachte Hergé dazu, Tim nicht wie geplant direkt nach Amerika reisen zu lassen. Auf Wallez’ ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin begaben sich Tim und Struppi stattdessen zunächst in den Kongo, um bei den jugendlichen Lesern des Petit Vingtième Begeisterung für die belgische vocation coloniale und für die katholische Missionierung des Kongo zu wecken. Vor dem Hintergrund der Ausbeutung des Kongo und der besonders unter der Herrschaft Leopold II. begangenen Gräueltaten, erscheinen die sehr prokolonialistischen Darstellungen innerhalb des Albums als zumindest naiv, wenn nicht gar als offen rassistisch. Kritik an der belgischen Herrschaft wird nicht einmal in Ansätzen geübt. 1932 heiratete Hergé Germaine Kieckens, die Sekretärin des Direktors von Le XXe Siècle. Die Ehe blieb kinderlos und wurde 1975 geschieden. Eine Wende kam mit dem fünften Tim-und-Struppi-Abenteuer Der Blaue Lotos. Hergé hatte am Schluss des vorherigen Abenteuers erwähnt, dass Tim nach China reisen werde. Pater Gosset, der Kaplan der chinesischen Studenten an der Katholischen Universität Löwen, schrieb an Hergé und bat ihn, dabei vorsichtig vorzugehen. Im Frühjahr 1934 trafen sich Hergé und Gosset, der ihn mit Tschang Tschong-Jen bekannt machte, einem jungen Bildhauerstudenten an der Brüsseler Académie des Beaux-Arts. Die beiden jungen Künstler wurden rasch Freunde; Tschang führte Hergé in die chinesische Geschichte, Kultur und Kunst ein. Beeinflusst durch diese Erfahrungen wollte Hergé fremde Kulturen und Schauplätze fortan so exakt wie möglich beschreiben. Als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit fügte er zudem einen erfundenen Tschang Tschong-Jen in Der Blaue Lotos ein, einen jungen Chinesen, den Tim trifft, und der sein Freund wird. Eine andere Auswirkung seiner Freundschaft mit Tschang war, dass sich Hergé der Probleme bewusst wurde, die der Kolonialismus mit sich brachte, speziell die Interessen des japanischen Reiches in China. Der Blaue Lotos hat als Folge eine deutlich antiimperialistische Botschaft und stand damit im Gegensatz zur vorherrschenden Meinung im Westen, die den Interessen der Japaner wohlgesinnt war. Von verschiedener Seite gab es scharfe Kritik, als Der Blaue Lotos erschien; japanische Diplomaten protestierten sogar beim belgischen Außenministerium. Tschang beendete sein Studium in Brüssel und kehrte nach China zurück. Der Kontakt brach bei der Eroberung Chinas durch die Japaner ab. Mehr als vierzig Jahre später trafen sich die beiden Freunde wieder. 1935 zeichnete der Künstler für die französische Wochenzeitschrift Coeurs vaillants die ersten Seiten der Serie Jo, Jette und Jocko (Jo, Zette et Jocko) um zwei Geschwister und ihren Schimpansen. Die Serie ist die einzige, die nicht auf Hergés Initiative entstand. Die Zeitungsredaktion habe als Kontrast zur Figur Tim eine Geschichte mit einem Kind gefordert, „''das einen Vater hat, der arbeiten geht, und das eine Mutter, eine Schwester und ein Haustier hat''“.http://www.herge.de/jo.html Davon erschienen im Laufe der Zeit drei Abenteuer in fünf Bänden, von denen vor allem das letzte, Das Tal der Kobras, als den Tim und Struppi-Abenteuern qualitativ ebenbürtig betrachtet wird. 1939 begonnen, konnte es erst 1954 fertiggestellt werden. Der Zweite Weltkrieg 1939 wurde Hergé von Song Meiling, der Frau Chiang Kai-sheks, in die Republik China eingeladen, weil er in Der Blaue Lotos zugunsten des chinesischen Volkes Stellung bezogen hatte. Der bevorstehende Krieg machte die Reise unmöglich. Im gleichen Jahr wurde Hergé in die belgische Armee einberufen, die Arbeit am neuesten Abenteuer Im Reiche des Schwarzen Goldes wurde somit unterbrochen. Nach der Besetzung Belgiens durch die deutschen Truppen 1940 wurde er aus der Armee entlassen. Le Petit Vingtième, in dem Tims Abenteuer bisher veröffentlicht worden waren, wurde von den Besatzern eingestellt. Hergé nahm daraufhin ein Angebot des Le Soir, Brüssels führender französischsprachiger Zeitung, an, einen neuen Tim-und-Struppi-Comic zu produzieren. Dies fiel Hergé besonders leicht, da sein alter Freund Raymond De Becker von den deutschen Besatzern zum Chefredakteur von Le Soir erhoben worden war. Der deutsche Chef der Militärverwaltung Alexander von Falkenhaus versuchte Le Soir als führende Zeitung Belgiens für die eigenen Zwecke einzusetzen und brachte sie unter deutsche Kontrolle . So kam es, dass die Zeitung damals als Sprachrohr der Nazi-Besatzungstruppen bezeichnet wurde. Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache folgte Hergé De Becker und akzeptierte es damit, in einer Zeitung zu arbeiten, die mittelbar durch die deutsche Propagandaabteilung gesteuert wurde. Hergé musste Kompromisse eingehen und Im Reiche des Schwarzen Goldes wegen der anti-faschistischen Grundaussage der Geschichte unvollendet lassen. So begann er die Arbeit an Die Krabbe mit den goldenen Scheren, das erste von sechs Alben, die er während des Krieges herausgab. Dieses Album wurde in der Zeitschrift Le Soir Jeunesse als Fortsetzungsgeschichte ab Oktober 1940 vorveröffentlicht, hier wurde Kapitän Haddock als neue Figur eingeführt. Während des Krieges ergaben sich zwei wesentliche Änderungen in der Arbeitsweise von Hergé. Wegen des Papiermangels wurden nicht mehr zwei Seiten pro Woche produziert wie beim Le Petit Vingtième, sondern täglich ein drei bis vier Bilder umfassender Bildstreifen, ein echter Comic-Strip. Um trotzdem Spannung zu erzeugen, baute Hergé mehr Gags und mehr Action in die Geschichten ein. Auch konnte er nicht mehr auf aktuelle Ereignisse eingehen, um das Erscheinen nicht zu gefährden. So produzierte er eher fantastische Abenteuer: eine Expedition zu einem Meteoriten (Der geheimnisvolle Stern), eine Schatzsuche (Das Geheimnis der Einhorn und Der Schatz Rackhams des Roten) sowie eine Geschichte um einen alten Inka-Fluch (Die sieben Kristallkugeln und Der Sonnentempel). In diesen Geschichten wurden die handelnden Personen mehr in den Vordergrund gerückt, und in Der Schatz Rackhams des Roten wurde eine neue wichtige Figur neben Tim, Professor Bienlein, eingeführt. Die Änderungen wurden von den Lesern gut aufgenommen, und die Buchausgaben dieser Geschichten gehören zu den beliebtesten der Serie. Diese und einige andere Figuren bildeten im Laufe der Alben eine Art Ersatzfamilie für den immer als alleinstehend dargestellten Tim. Trotz des Rückzugs aus dem aktuellen Geschehen und den relativ unpolitischen Geschichten, die Hergé während der Besatzungszeit veröffentlichte, gelang es ihm nicht, völlig neutral zu bleiben. 1940 illustrierte Hergé das antijüdische Buch Fables von Robert de Vroylande, wobei Hergés Illustration dabei stark an antisemitische Karikaturen aus demselben Zeitraum erinnern . Der geheimnisvolle Stern enthält einen Wettlauf zwischen zwei Expeditionen. Der Wettlauf zum Meteoriten gerät zum Zweikampf zwischen Europa und Amerika, was negativ rezipiert wird . Der skrupellose US-amerikanische Bankier, der die Expedition des amerikanischen Forscherteams finanziert, trägt in der Ursprungsfassung des Comics mit Blumenstein einen jüdischen Namen. In der heutigen überarbeiteten Fassung des Albums fährt das gegnerische Forscherteam unter der Flagge eines Phantasiestaates, der Bankier wurde in Bohlwinkel umbenannt ; dennoch erinnert vor allem die Darstellung von Bohlwinkels Nase an antisemitische Karikaturen. 1943 traf Hergé Edgar Pierre Jacobs, einen Comic-Zeichner, und stellte ihn als Hilfe bei der Überarbeitung älterer Geschichten an. Jacobs´ wichtigste Arbeit an der Serie waren seine Zeichnungen der Kostüme und der Hintergründe in der Buchausgabe König Ottokars Zepter. Er zeichnete unter anderem das Titelbild zum Sonnentempel und arbeitete auch an Die sieben Kristallkugeln mit. Nachkriegszeit Die Besetzung Belgiens endete am 3. September 1944. Die Veröffentlichung von Tims Abenteuern wurde gegen Ende von Die sieben Kristallkugeln unterbrochen, weil die Alliierten Le Soir schlossen. Während der chaotischen Zeit nach der Besetzung wurde Hergé beschuldigt, ein Nazi-Sympathisant gewesen zu sein und von verschiedenen Gruppen insgesamt viermal inhaftiert. Trotz seiner Mitarbeit an der von den Besatzern kontrollierten Zeitung Le Soir wurde Hergé letztlich nicht verurteilt. Tatsächlich findet man in den vor dem Krieg produzierten Geschichten mehrere kritische Äußerungen über den Faschismus (so etwa in König Ottokars Zepter). Wie andere frühere Angestellte der von den Nationalsozialisten kontrollierten Presse fand auch Hergé keine neue Anstellung bei einem Verlag. Die nächsten zwei Jahre arbeitete er zusammen mit Jacobs und der neuen Assistentin Alice Devos daran, die bisherigen Werke zu kolorieren. 1946 wurde Hergé von Raymond Leblanc angestellt. Der Publizist und Résistance-Kämpfer startete das Magazin Tintin, dessen erste Ausgabe am 26. September des selben Jahres erschien. Die Zeitung, die wöchentlich erschien, enthielt in jeder Ausgabe unter anderem zwei Seiten der Tim und Struppi-Abenteuer. Erst jetzt wurde der Abschluss des Comics Die sieben Kristallkugeln veröffentlicht. Tintin startete gut und erreichte rasch eine Auflage von über 100.000 Exemplaren. Tim und Struppi wurde immer ohne Angabe von Edgar Pierre Jacobs oder den anderen Assistenten mit „von Hergé“ signiert. Als Jacobs' Anteil an den Arbeiten zunahm, verlangte er jedoch eine Nennung als Koautor, was Hergé ablehnte. So endete schließlich die Zusammenarbeit; Jacobs produzierte von nun an seinen eigenen Comic für Tintin, die erfolgreiche Serie Blake und Mortimer. Krisen Die Arbeit am Tintin-Magazin beanspruchte Hergé sehr. 1949, während der Arbeiten an der neuen Version von Im Reiche des Schwarzen Goldes (die erste Version wurde aufgrund des Zweiten Weltkrieges nie fertiggestellt), erlitt er einen Nervenzusammenbruch, der ihn zu vier Monaten Arbeitspause zwang. Ein zweiter Zusammenbruch folgte 1950. Um Hergé zu entlasten, wurde am 6. April 1950 das Studio Hergé gegründet. Es beschäftigte verschiedene Assistenten, um Hergé bei der Produktion der Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi zu helfen. Die bedeutendesten Künstler des Studios waren Jacques Martin und Bob de Moor. Ihre Mitarbeit, vornehmlich das Zeichnen von Details und Hintergründen, erstreckte sich über alle folgenden Geschichten Mit Hilfe des Studios, zu dem nun auch Roger Leloup und Jo-El Azara stießen, schaffte es Hergé, zwischen 1954 und 1958 Der Fall Bienlein und Kohle an Bord zu veröffentlichen. Gerade Der Fall Bienlein wurde durchweg positiv aufgenommen. Nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren Ehe kam es in der Folgezeit jedoch zu einer großen Krise in der Beziehung Hergés zu seiner Frau Germaine. Er hatte sich in die junge Zeichnerin Fanny Vlaminck (heute Fanny Rodwell) verliebt. Zudem plagten Hergé Albträume von weißen Flächen, weshalb er einen Schweizer Psychoanalytiker konsultierte. Obwohl dieser ihm riet, die Arbeit an Tim und Struppi aufzugeben, schrieb Hergé Tim in Tibet. Von September 1958 bis November 1959 veröffentlicht, dreht sich Tim in Tibet um die Suche nach Tims Freund Tschang, mit dem er sich in Der Blaue Lotos angefreundet hatte. Die Suche führt Tim in den Himalaja und erlaubte Hergé so, seine Albträume künstlerisch zu verarbeiten. Die sonst übliche Vielfalt an Charakteren wurde über weite Strecken auf ein Minimum reduziert: Tim, Kapitän Haddock und der Sherpa Tharkey. Hergé bezeichnete dieses stark persönlich gefärbte Abenteuer später als seine Lieblingsgeschichte. Die Vollendung der Geschichte schien auch in Hergés Leben einen neuen Abschnitt einzuleiten. Seine Albträume hörten auf, er trennte sich von seiner Frau. Die Ehe wurde aber erst 1975 geschieden, Hergé heiratete Fanny Vlaminck 1977. Die letzten Jahre Die letzten drei kompletten Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi wurden in wesentlich längeren Abständen produziert: Die Juwelen der Sängerin im Jahr 1961, Flug 714 nach Sydney 1966 und Tim und die Picaros im Jahr 1975. In dieser Zeit eroberte die Serie auch andere Medien. Tim erlangte im französischsprachigen Europa eine große Bekanntheit und Beliebtheit als Werbeträger. Der erste Realfilm, gedreht 1960, trug den Namen Tim und das Geheimnis um das Goldene Vlies; die Hauptrolle übernahn Jean-Pierre Talbot, wie auch 1964 im Film Tim und die blauen Orangen. 1969 wurde der erste abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm, Der Sonnentempel, produziert. Hergé reiste nun viel; es gelang ihm, den Kontakt zu Tschang Tschong-Jen wiederherzustellen. Nach der Kulturrevolution hatte Tschang als Straßenkehrer gearbeitet, in den siebziger Jahren war er Leiter einer Kunstschule in Schanghai geworden. 1981 trafen sich Hergé und Tschang nach über vierzig Jahren wieder. 1985 zog Tschang nach Paris um, wo er 1998 starb. Hergé starb am 3. März 1983 in der Klinik Saint-Luc in Brüssel an Komplikationen einer Blutarmut, an der er seit einigen Jahren gelitten hatte. Er hatte sich gewünscht, auf dem Friedhof am Dieweg im Brüsseler Stadtteil Uccle beerdigt zu werden. Obwohl der Friedhof 1950 für neue Gräber geschlossen worden war, wurde für Hergé eine Ausnahme gemacht. Posthume Veröffentlichungen Hergé verfügte in seinem Testament, dass niemand nach ihm Tim und Struppi weiterführen sollte. So wurde auch sein unvollendetes Abenteuer Tim und die Alphakunst nur als eine Serie von Skizzen und Notizen veröffentlicht. 1987 schloss seine Ehefrau Fanny die Hergé-Studios und gründete die Hergé-Stiftung. 1988 stellte auch das Magazin Tintin sein Erscheinen ein. Die Hergé-Stiftung, die den Nachlass und die Rechte an den Comics verwaltet, verhinderte 2001, dass der Band Tim in Tibet in China unter dem Titel Tim und Struppi im chinesischen Tibet erscheint. Von der International Campaign for Tibet (ITC) wurde der Hergé-Stiftung deswegen im Mai 2006 der Light of Truth Award durch den Dalai Lama verliehen.Süddeutsche Zeitung, 23. Mai 2006, auch SZ-Online Stil und Inhalte Inhalte und Erzählweise siehe auch den Hauptartikel Tim und Struppi Die Comics der Tim und Struppi-Reihe sind hauptsächlich Abenteuer- und Detektivgeschichten, weisen sie darüber hinaus auch ebenso Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Elemente auf. Die Fälle des Helden etwa haben häufig Mysteriöses an sich und können vor historischem Hintergrund spielen. Oft ist die Handlung in entlegenen Regionen der Welt, so im Himalaja oder im Kongo, angesiedelt oder bezieht fremde Kulturen ein. Während der Hund Struppi einen typischen Sidekick darstellt, übernimmt Tim, der Held der Serie, eine Detektivrolle. So ist etwa das Sammeln und die Kombination von teilweise verschlüsselten Indizien häufig ein Hauptpfeiler der Handlung. Zudem sieht er sich oft mit Verbrecherbanden wie beispielsweise Falschgeldbanden (so in Die schwarze Insel) oder Sklavenhändlern (Kohle an Bord) konfrontiert, deren Kopf in vielen Fällen erst gegen Ende bekannt wird. Auf die eigentliche Lösung des Rätsels folgt in der Regel die abschließende und entscheidende Action-Szene. Selten integriert Hergé in Anlehnung an das Fantasy-Genre auch Übernatürliches (so etwa in Die sieben Kristallkugeln). Einige Folgen können ob ihrer eindeutigen Aussage auch als politische Kommentare bezeichnet werden. Während frühe Episoden stark auf phantasievolle Handlungen bauen, gewinnen die späteren an Realismus; etwa ab Mitte der 1930er Jahre bemühte sich Hergé auch, die jeweilige Mode und Technik möglichst detailgetreu wiederzugeben. Der Humor von Tim und Struppi gründet sich in großen Teilen auf visuelle Gags und Situationskomik, die an Slapstick-Filme gerade der 1920er Jahre erinnern; Figuren wie der schwerhörige Professor Bienlein, der cholerische Kapitän Haddock oder die extrem tollpatschigen Detektive Schulze und Schultze bieten zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, derartiges einzubeziehen. Auch Tim und Struppi selbst sind nicht davor gefeit, durch Missgeschicke für Gags herzuhalten, sie stellen also keine „perfekten“ Helden dar. Hergé arbeitet hauptsächlich mit zahlreichen, aber kleinen Panels; meist verwendet er 4 auf 3 Panels pro Seite, wobei das Layout aus jenem festen Schema oft ausbricht. So werden zum Beispiel einzelne Panels horizontal halbiert. Große Panels bilden die absolute Ausnahme, was ihren Effekt jedoch noch verstärkt. Allgemein prägt der Zeichner − in Einklang mit seinem Zeichenstil − eine sehr sachliche Erzählweise. Heute übliche intensitätsfördernde Effekte wie etwa ungewöhnliche Kameraperspektiven entfallen ganz beziehungsweise zu weiten Teilen. Dafür arbeitet Hergé mit typischen Comicelementen wie Lautmalerei, Comicsymbolen oder Bewegungslinien. Zeichenstil Hergé ist Erschaffer des Comicstils der Ligne claire. Seine Zeichnungen sind geprägt von klaren Konturen, die ohne Schraffuren oder Schattierungen auskommen. Die Kolorierung folgt dem nach und arbeitet ohne Farbverläufe mit einfarbigen Flächen. Besonderes Merkmal ist zudem das Abstraktionsgefälle innerhalb der Zeichnungen: Während die Figuren, besonders die Mimik, stark vereinfacht werden, bemühte Hergé sich gerade ab der Mitte der 1930er Jahre um detailgetreue und realistische Darstellung der Hintergründe und der Requisite. Hergés Stil wirkte sich maßgeblich auf die franko-belgische Comickultur aus. Weitere Vertreter der ligne claire wurden unter anderem sein Mitarbeiter E. P. Jacobs, André Juillard oder Yves Chaland. Literatur * Pierre Assouline: Hergé. Paris 1996 (Biographie). * Pierre Assouline: Hergé : the man who created Tintin, Oxford ; New York, NY u.a. : Oxford Univ. Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-19-539759-8 * Bocquet/Fromental/Stanislas: Die Abenteuer von Hergé (Eine Biografie als Comic), Carlsen, Hamburg 2001, ISBN 978-3-551-74409-8. ** ergänzte Neuausgabe: Carlsen, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-551-77780-5. * Tim und Struppi, ein Blick ins Atelier (Begleitbuch zur Ausstellung im Wilhelm-Busch-Museum, Hannover 2001), Carlsen, Hamburg 2001, ISBN 3-551-74795-4 (vergriffen). * Michael Farr: Auf den Spuren von Tim & Struppi (Die Hintergründe zu jedem einzelnen der 24 Abenteuer werden in Wort und Bild detailliert erläutert), Carlsen, Hamburg 2005, ISBN 978-3-551-77110-0. * Benoit Peeters: Hergé. Fils de Tintin. Paris 2002. * Pierre Sterckx (Text) / André Soupart (Fotos): Hergé. Collectionneur d'art, Tournesol Conseils SA - Renaissance du Livre, Bruxelles 2006 (84 Seiten), ISBN 2-87415-668-X. Weblinks * Offizielle Website der Hergé-Stiftung * Biografische Seite über Hergé * Die Verwandlung Tintins vom Abendländler zum Kosmopoliten von Alexander Emanuely, Context XXI, 4-5/1999 * "Tim und Struppi"-Erfinder womöglich an AIDS gestorben Agence France Press, 22. Mai 2007 * [http://www.sueddeutsche.de/kultur/artikel/212/115097/ Der rasende Reporter - Artikel zum 100. Geburtstag in der SZ] * SZ-Magazin Online: "Der blasse Held" abgerufen am 14. März 2010 Einzelnachweise af:Hergé ar:هيرجيه ast:Hergé bn:এর্জে bo:ཧར་རྗེར། ca:Hergé cs:Hergé cy:Hergé da:Hergé el:Ερζέ en:Hergé eo:Hergé es:Hergé eu:Hergé fa:هرژه fi:Hergé fr:Hergé gl:Hergé he:ארז'ה hu:Hergé id:Hergé io:Hergé is:Hergé it:Hergé ja:エルジェ ko:에르제 la:Hergé lb:Hergé mr:एर्जे nds-nl:Hergé nl:Hergé nn:Hergé no:Hergé pl:Hergé pt:Hergé ru:Эрже scn:Hergé simple:Hergé sr:Жорж Реми sv:Hergé th:แอร์เช tr:Hergé uk:Ерже wa:Georges Remi zh:埃尔热 Kategorie:Person der Pfadfinderbewegung